Je veux ce que je ne connais pas
by jusdechaussette
Summary: Will oublie Alicia. Pour son plus grand bien !
1. Chapter 1

Ce que je craignais le plus au monde venait d'arriver et j'en étais soulagé. Alicia était assise là juste en face de moi, mon bureau nous séparant. J'ai les yeux fermés et elle s'attend sans doute que j'explose de colère, que je tape du poing sur la table au point de provoquer un tremblement de terre à son annonce de sa démission, de son nouveau cabinet qui porte son nom et du vol de nos clients mais bizarrement, je ne ressens rien mais pour une fois, j'avais les cartes en main. Je ne voulais plus jouer. J'ouvrais les yeux et plantais mon regard dans le sien.  
" Bon courage alors Alicia ", lui dis-je  
Je la voyais étonnée, sa bouche s'ouvrait, ses yeux devenaient ronds, un point d'interrogation dessinait son visage. Elle avait mis la plus belle de ses robes pour m'annoncer cette nouvelle. Elle aurait pu venir en survêtement et dégoulinante de sueur, ça m'aurait été égal, même si elle était vraiment belle que lorsqu'elle était nue. Elle pensait sans doute que j'allais me mettre à genoux, à la supplier, à baiser ses pieds pour qu'elle reste, à lui demander pourquoi, à lui implorer le ciel de ne pas m'abandonner, que j'allais arracher mon coeur à mains nues et le lui donner pour qu'elle voit comment il bat. Je ne ferai rien de tout ça parce que je le veux pas. Je la regardais se lever avec hésitation, elle avait un sourcil relevé. Elle fermait la porte en me regardant, elle était étonnée de me voir ainsi. Dès qu'elle disparut de ma vue, je ris.  
Je ris sans pouvoir me retenir et ce, malgré moi. Oh putain ! Je viens de retrouver ma respiration alors qu'elle était coupée depuis quatre ans, la boule au ventre que j'avais depuis quatre ans vient de disparaître. Je suis un homme libre dont la femme de ses rêves vient de rendre la liberté. Je l'ai aimée cette Alicia mais j'ai su que notre baiser était un avenir pour moi et un adieu pour elle. Nous ne serons pas ce que je voulais que nous soyons parce qu'elle ne le veut pas, elle quitte ce cabinet pour ne pas être tentée par moi. Elle a pris sa décision et je la respecterais, je ne peux que la respecter puisque tout s'est envolé. J'y avais déjà pensé cette nuit. Etions-nous seulement attirer l'un par l'autre que d'un point de vue physique ou y avait-il quelque chose d'autre ? La réponse était les deux : elle était attirée par moi physiquement, je l'étais parce que j'éprouvais quelque chose. Alicia ne me donnait pas l'impression de m'aimer. J'avais toujours voulu plus, je lui ai dit que je l'aimais, je lui ai dit que je n'étais intéressé par personne d'autre qu'elle, je lui ai dit que je voulais rencontrer ses enfants. Elle a freiné mes ardeurs et ce n'est pas pour rien. Nous sommes sept milliard sur cette Terre, pourquoi Diable ai-je perdu mon temps à la vouloir ? Parce qu'elle a joué avec moi, parce qu'elle a envie de ce jeu et comme un con, je suis tombé dedans. Je suis un joueur et en plus de m'avoir toujours bluffé, elle bluffait. Une femme de politicien n'épouse jamais un politicien pour rien.  
Je lui ai fait peur, je lui ai toujours fait peur avec mon envie d'aller toujours plus loin.  
J'étais l'homme que le destin avait placé sur la route d'Alicia : un homme qui saurait la faire sourire, la faire rire, l'aimer sans condition, lui faire reprendre confiance en elle, lui faire reprendre confiance en les hommes. Et j'étais désormais ce déchet que l'on venait de jeter parce que l'utilité a été utilisée. Et je me sentais parfaitement bien, soulagé d'un poids invisible. Alicia était un tout dont chaque entrave portait son nom : la corde autour de mon cou, le sac plastique sur ma tête, ce boulet à ma cheville, les menottes sur mes poignets, le couteau dans ma chair, l'acier autour de mon coeur. Tout venait d'exploser et d'être pulvérisé.

Alicia avait passé une folle journée. Elle repensait à Will et à sa réaction. Elle avait prévu toutes les réactions mais celle-là semblait si inimaginable qu'elle ne l'imaginait pas. Il l'avait laissée partir sans rien dire, sans même la retenir, sans vouloir comprendre et ne lui souhaitant que bon courage. Elle se souvenait de son beau visage impassible aux yeux fermés. Elle le trouvait craquant et lorsqu'il avait enfin ouvert les yeux, c'était pour plonger son regard dans le sien. Il n'était ni noir ni débordant de cet amour qu'il lui portait tant, il était bizarre : il n'y a rien qu'elle puisse lire parce que c'était le regard qu'il portait sur chacun. Elle ouvrait la porte de son appartement et comme à chaque fois qu'elle posait sa main sur cette poignée, elle laissait son travail devant cette porte, enfin seulement quand elle y arrivait. Peter était là.  
" Bonsoir Peter "  
" Bonsoir chérie "  
Elle l'embrassait.  
" Comment tu vas ? "  
" Bien. Et toi ? Comment a réagi Will ? "  
Elle soupirait. Elle avait mis au courant Peter lorsqu'il raccompagnait ses enfants à la maison et qu'ils étaient tous les trois tombés sur Cary. Il avait été heureux pour elle, il avait eu deux bonnes nouvelles en une soirée et plus secrètement une troisième qui était la distance entre Will et Alicia.  
" Bien, trop bien même "  
" Faudra se méfier tout de même "  
" Oui, mais je ne serais pas surprise qu'il attaque notre cabinet pour la perte de ses clients "  
" Ce qui serait tout à fait normal "  
Il posait ses mains sur ses hanches, la rapprochait de lui et l'embrassait.  
" Ca va bien se passer ", lui dit-il d'une voix réconfortante  
" Demain, Hawaï ", disait Alicia d'un voix enchantée  
Alicia l'embrassait à son tour. Elle avait décidé de poursuivre leur mariage, de ne pas abandonner sans avoir essayé. Elle avait tant souffert de ce scandale. Pardonner, ce n'est pas oublier, c'est accepter. Accepter que son homme ait des failles. Elle en avait elle-même eu lorsqu'elle avait cédé à Will. Elle avait trompé Peter et ne lui avait rien dit. Il suffit de trébucher pour mieux reprendre sa course. Et elle l'avait décidé. Demain, ils seront réunis ensemble avec les enfants à Hawaï. Les valises sont déjà prêtes.

J'étais installé au milieu de mon grand lit, l'avantage d'être célibataire est que je peux prendre toute la place sans que l'autre ne râle. Je pensais à Alicia pour constater que je ne pensais pas à elle. Tous les soirs, je me demandais ce qu'elle faisait une fois qu'elle rentrait chez elle, si elle pensait à moi le soir seule dans son lit et de notre relation à sens unique. Maintenant, je ne pensais à rien ou du moins à une femme à aimer qui m'aimerait comme je l'aime. Je m'endormais avec cette pensée. A moi la vie et l'amour. Fini les femmes en attendant Alicia. J'en veux une pour s'aimer sans peur ni crainte ni retenue avec pour seule maison l'horizon.

Alicia dormait dans les bras de son mari mais ne trouvait pas le sommeil, même après le devoir conjugal. Elle pensait à Will. Etait-il sous le choc de la nouvelle ? Voulait-il faire croire qu'il ne ressentait rien ? Avait-il fermé les yeux pour contenir sa colère qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle le voit ainsi ? Etait-il anesthésié ? Comment réagirait-il quand il comprendrait enfin ? Sa réaction l'inquiétait. Elle se souvenait de son visage, comme lorsqu'il dormait à côté d'elle torse nu, il ressemblait à un ange dont le sourire restait éternel. Quand elle voyait qu'il commençait à se réveiller, elle faisait semblant de dormir. Elle ne savait pas si ça le dérangeait mais elle faisait ça car elle aimait quand il la regardait dormir, enfin semblant de dormir mais il ne le savait pas ou faisait semblant de ne pas le savoir. Elle tentait de s'endormir en pensant à demain, à Hawaï tout en gardant une pensée sur Will.


	2. Chapter 2

Je me lève ce matin en me disant qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, je fais la révolution dans ma vie. Je sors ma bonne vieille paire de baskets qui me sert juste à occuper une place dans le placard à chaussures, j'enfile mon survêtement et part courir dans les rues de Chicago avant même que le soleil ne se lève. Je transpire de tous les pores, il était vraiment temps que je remette au sport. Je préfère ne pas jouer la performance et courir tant que je peux, sans chronomètre ni appareil de mesure. Je me réapproprie mon corps mais je pense que ça serait mieux avec une meilleure paire de baskets. Avec Tammy, je pouvais courir 16 kilomètres, je n'en cours pas six aujourd'hui. Mais je recommencerais chaque matin, au moins jusqu'à la disparition de mon ventre et de l'apparition de quelques muscles, je ne préfère pas savoir combien de temps que ça prendra.

Le lendemain, à quelques heures de décalage, Alicia était à Hawaï. Avec Peter, Zach et Grace. Ils s'étaient levés tôt pour pouvoir être avant quatorze heures à Hawaï. Il était dix-sept heures, il faisait nettement plus beau qu'à Chicago. Les parents faisaient une sieste sur la plage tandis que Zach et Grace profitaient des vagues, c'était la première fois de l'année qu'ils se mettaient en maillot de bain et ça sera sans doute l'unique fois de l'année. Elle pensait à Will, dans la monotonie de sa vie et sous le ciel gris de Chicago. Que pensait-il ? Pensait-il à elle ? Il ne savait pas qu'elle était là, à des milliers de kilomètres de lui. Elle essayait de s'imaginer Will en maillot de bain sortant de l'océan, elle ne savait même pas s'il avait un maillot de bain dans sa garde-robe. Elle l'imaginait porter un short bleu marine avec deux lignes, l'une blanche et l'autre rouge.  
" Qu'est-ce qui te fais sourire ? ", lui demandait Peter  
" Nous, ici, à Hawaï ", mentait-elle sans rougir  
" Sans aucun appel, aucun mail ne provenant de l'extérieur "  
" Les enfants n'ont pas râlé quand on leur a dit de laisser leur téléphone à la maison "  
" Parce que nous avons dû y laisser les nôtres également "  
" Une semaine rien qu'à nous "  
" Ca fait longtemps que ... je ne me souviens même pas de la dernière fois qu'on était en vacances ", constatait Alicia  
" C'était qu'il était temps d'en prendre alors "  
Peter prenait la main de sa femme.  
" Régime ? ", lui dit-elle  
" Tu es parfaite chérie. Toujours aussi belle, surtout avec ce maillot de bain "  
" Je parlais pour toi "  
" Tu es méchante, même si je sais que tu n'as pas tort ", lui dit-il en souriant, " au vu de mes nouvelles fonctions, je n'aurais pas le temps de me mettre au sport ni de faire attention à ma ligne "  
" Cette semaine, si "  
Ils avaient établi tout un programme : initiation au surf, balade à cheval, plongée sous-marine, randonnée pédestre, circuit en vélo, tour en bateau. Ils profiteront de la plage le soir, s'ils avaient encore de l'énergie. Ils n'avaient qu'une semaine pour tout faire et une semaine de corps-à-corps pour leurs retrouvailles. Sans compter la semaine suivante où Alicia devait déménager dans leur maison. Elle avait fait en sorte de prendre ses vacances avant la prise de ses fonctions dans son nouveau cabinet, où Cary et les autres se démenaient pour qu'il soit légalement viable.

Je me sentais beaucoup mieux depuis qu'Alicia était partie, j'avais l'impression d'avoir retrouvé toutes mes facultés. Cary m'avait glissé à l'oreille qu'Alicia était de retour après un séjour à Hawaï. J'étais dans l'ascenseur de leur bâtiment, de leur cabinet Florrick, Agos et associés. Je devrais stressé, être angoissé, me remémorer chacune de mes tactiques mais j'étais incroyablement serein. Je pourrais jouer ce jeu de l'homme détestable à l'égard d'Alicia mais je n'en voyais pas l'intérêt. Les choses si compliquées sont désormais si simples : elle reste mariée à son époux et je ne tenterais plus jamais rien pour elle parce que je ne la veux désormais plus. Les portes s'ouvrent. Ce cabinet est beaucoup plus design et moderne que le sien, ce sont bien des petits jeunes les patrons de cet endroit. Je me présente à la secrétaire qui m'emmène directement dans leur salle de conférence, beaucoup plus petite que la nôtre. Mon client n'avait pas pu venir mais il s'agissait principalement de formalités ; cependant, Alicia m'a téléphoné en disant revoir certains points sur lesquels son client n'était pas totalement d'accord. Je m'installe, les sièges sont durs, c'est du neuf. Je sors de ma serviette mes papiers et mon bloc-notes qui ne me sert généralement à rien car tout rentre dans ma tête et n'en sort pas, c'était davantage pour combler l'ennui d'un tel rendez-vous.  
" Bonjour ", entendais-je  
Je lève la tête et elle est là, parcourant le chemin qui la menait en face de moi, d'un pas élégant tenant son bloc-notes serré contre son poitrine et son rouge à lèvres rouges sur les lèvres telle une actrice pornographique qui va se prendre une fessée, les grosses lunettes noires et le regard provocateur en moins. Sainte Alicia dans toute sa splendeur. J'avais le coeur qui battait la chamade ... en fait non, c'était avant mais maintenant, il bat normalement, enfin que je constate qu'il bat normalement parce que je pensais qu'il battait la chamade mais je ne l'entendais pas avant que j'y pense.  
" Bonjour. Mon client n'a pas pu venir ", lui dis-je  
Le sien non plus apparemment.  
" Le mien non plus. Prends tes affaires, on va dans mon bureau "  
Merde, je suis déjà installé. Je prends tout de même mes affaires. Je la suis, ne sachant où est son bureau. Le bruit de ses talons cognant contre le sol m'agace, ce qui provoque en moi une envie de ne pas faire de bruit. Sans doute pense-t-elle que je regarde ses fesses que j'ai aimé fesser mais non, je regarde les locaux. J'inspecte, je vérifie, je juge. D'un coup d'oeil rapide et vif. Pas de fleurs, pas de peintures, pas de sculptures. Architecture minimaliste. Elle ouvre la porte de son bureau aux portes vitrées. Elle s'asseyait fièrement sur sa chaise de patronne en mettant sa main sous sa jupe. Elle a décoré son bureau de tout ce que je déteste : les photos de famille. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi les gens ornaient leurs bureaux de ces photos. Oubliaient-ils qu'ils ont une famille ? J'ai toujours conclu que ce genre d'individus était le genre de personnes qui ne savait pas poser de barrière entre leur vie privée et leur vie professionnelle, sans compter le fait de montrer aux autres qu'ils ont tout réussi dans la vie en jouant de ces façades de bonheur absolu où les sourires hypocrites me donnaient toujours envie de rire et dans le cas d'Alicia, envie de gerber quand on sait que tout est faux, comme des personnes qui ne se connaissent pas que l'on aurait placé là pour prendre une photo. S'ils savaient. Et cette odeur, ce parfum de femme qui empestait dans la pièce, de quoi me donner un mal de tête. Je n'ai jamais aimé les parfums, je supportais celui d'Alicia car elle n'en mettait si peu que pour le sentir, il fallait y plonger son nez dans son cou et c'était davantage l'action de sentir son parfum que de sentir vraiment son parfum que j'aimais. Elle a dû en mettre avant notre rendez-vous, petite attention inutile, sauf pour détruire mon odorat paralysé jusqu'à ce que je respire l'air pollué de Chicago.  
" Belle vue, non ? "  
Plus belle que la tienne. Hypocrisie de sa part pour atténuer son propre malaise vis-à-vis de moi. J'aimerai lui dire à quel point c'est effrayant de ne plus ressentir pour elle comme ça, en une fraction de seconde et tellement libérateur. Mais non. Nous n'avons jamais pu vraiment parler entre nous alors pourquoi le faire maintenant ? Mauvais timing ou mauvais feeling ?  
" En effet "  
Elle me regardait. Elle me regardait comme cette fois, cette première fois dans la chambre d'hôtel, comme une femme qui savait ce qu'elle voulait mais qui avait une certaine retenue jusqu'à ce que je l'embrasse pour la libérer de cette crainte, qui pensait dominer la situation mais qui voulait juste s'abandonner. Elle avait tout simplement peur, peur de la situation et de moi. Que c'est amusant. Je peux la terrifier si je veux, elle m'en donne les clés de sa terreur sans qu'elle ne le sache. Elle prenait d'une main tremblante ses feuilles. Je la vois perdre confiance en elle au fur et à mesure. Et pourtant, je suis normal. Je ne fronce pas les sourcils, je n'ai pas une position de fermeture, je suis comme je suis avec tout le monde. Je sors mes papiers que j'avais rangés.  
" Mon client accepte de payer ", me dit-elle  
Alors c'était donc ça les termes du contrat dont nous devions parler pour un accord commun ? Je me déplace pour une signature, moi qui était prêt pour le tribunal. Sans doute un prétexte pour me voir.  
" Le versement est prêt à être effectué, il ne manque plus que la signature de ton client "  
Elle me donne une pochette avec les deux exemplaires du contrat dont un que je devais rapporter et une carte de visite accrochée par un trombone. Je mettais le tout dans ma serviette.  
" Merci "  
La moindre des politesses tout de même. Je me levais et souriais. La noix de coco de Stern.  
" C'était à Hawaï avec Peter et les enfants "  
De quoi elle me parle ? Je regarde mieux. Ah, la photo de famille au bord de l'eau.  
" Je regardais la noix de coco de Stern "  
" Je l'avais jetée et puis j'en ai racheté une autre là-bas. Pourquoi aller à Bora-Bora quand on peut aller à Hawaï ? Tu vas bien ? ", me demandait-elle, l'air de rien  
Elle recherchait la colère dans mon regard. J'avais envie de rire mais je restais sérieux. Si elle savait. Si elle savait à quel point elle ne me faisait plus effet, à quel point sa beauté ne faisait plus faillir mon coeur, à quel point sa voix ne résonnait plus comme une douce musique de rue dans ma tête, à quel point je n'avais plus envie de lui arracher les vêtements, à quel point je ne voulais plus lui arracher un cri d'orgasme au milieu de nos gémissements.  
" Oui "  
Alors que je rangeais mes affaires, je sentais son regard sur moi. Ce regard bienveillant, ce regard culpabilisant, cette situation délicate dans laquelle elle se trouvait dont elle n'était pas obligée d'être.  
" Et toi ? "  
Je la vois regarder mes lèvres. Je me sentais comme une femme dont on regardait la poitrine au lieu de ses yeux quand on lui parle. J'avais l'impression de n'être qu'un corps sur lequel il fallait à tout prix se jeter.  
" Bien "  
Conversation inutile. Je me levais et partait, Alicia me rejoignait pour m'escorter jusqu'à l'ascenseur au cas où je me perde dans les locaux. Les portes s'ouvraient.  
" Tu veux déjeuner avec moi ? "  
" Non merci "  
" Un café ? "  
" Non plus, merci. Maître Florrick, à bientôt ", lui dis-je avant de monter dans l'ascenseur  
Elle est là juste devant moi à me regarder pendant que j'attends que les portes se referment. Je crois qu'à sa tête, elle n'a pas apprécié le "Maître Florrick", ce que je dis à chacun de mes confrères avant de les quitter.

Alors que je sors du cabinet d'Alicia, que vois-je en face de moi ? Une machine de glaces à l'italienne. Mon pêché mignon ! Mieux que l'alcool et les femmes. Une bonne glace à l'italienne rafraîchissante sous cette chaleur torride au parfum vanille-fraise. Je prends la plus grande, la maxi, c'est ma première de l'année et je sais que j'en croise de moins en moins de cette machine exceptionnelle, celle-là est positionnée en dehors d'un salon de thé. 5 dollars, j'ai honte mais je la prends. Je fouille dans mon portefeuille, je n'ai que quatre dollars. C'est bien connu : les plus riches n'ont jamais d'argent sur eux.  
" Vous prenez la carte bleue ? "  
" Pas pour cinq dollars, désolée. Il y a des distributeurs à quelques rues d'ici "  
J'ai le temps pour une glace, pas pour chercher un distributeur, revenir et prendre ma glace. Je joue la carte de mes puppy-eyes.  
" S'il vous plaît "  
Je mets mes mains jointes en la suppliant.  
" Je peux vous faire la moyenne si vous le souhaitez "  
Décidément, mes puppy-eyes ne fonctionnent sur personne.  
" Non ! Je veux la maxi ! "  
Je me sens comme un gamin frustré. Je me sens comme cette femme enceinte qui veut ses fraises en plein hiver.  
" Vous n'allez pas taper des pieds et vous roulez par terre ? ", dit-elle avec peur  
Presque. Je souriais. Elle devait avoir trente-cinq ans, le salon de thé devait sans doute lui appartenir, une petite aux cheveux châtains bouclés qui paraissait frêle, fragile mais très sympathique. Elle respirait la naïveté et l'innocence. Elle n'était pas belle, elle était charmante. Sans compter un petit air rebelle discret.  
" Je vous apporte ce dollar dès que je l'ai trouvé. Promis, juré, craché "  
Je ne vais pas cracher. Je m'avance vers elle et pose mes lèvres contre les siennes. Elle n'ose protester, elle a reculé d'un pas, elle pose ses mains sur mon torse mais n'exerce aucune pression. Elle mérite mieux qu'un simple baiser sur la bouche et son goût sucré me donne envie de la goûter davantage. Je lui offre un baiser passionné auquel elle répond, je pose mes mains sur ses hanches, je la rapproche de moi. Je sens ses mains glissées de mon torse à ma taille et elle m'écarte d'elle. Je me décroche à contre-coeur d'elle. Je la regarde. Elle est toute troublée. Elle a toujours ses mains sur moi.  
" A considérer que l'échange de nos salives et de nos quelques milliards de bactéries soit une promesse de ce dollar "  
Elle souriait. Elle me faisait ma glace qui se dessinait sous mon regard envieux, la maxi et me la donne.  
" Merci "  
Je l'embrasse d'un simple baiser sur la bouche.  
" Je ne crois pas que vous allez apporter ce dollar "  
" Vous serez surprise "  
Une personne entre dans son salon de thé, elle entre à son tour. Je pourrais manger cette glace dans ma voiture mais elle fondra plus vite. Je la mange debout. Je ferme les yeux. Cette glace provoque en moi immobilisme, à croire que le fait de marcher altère de façon négative mes papilles gustatives. J'oublie tout. Ca me rappelle mes vacances d'enfance avec ma famille en Europe à en manger à chaque coin de rue. Aubrey faisait toujours tomber la sienne et il était décrété par je ne sais quelle loi que moi, Will, devait partager la mienne.  
" Elle est bonne ? "  
Oh non, non, non ! Mon plaisir ! Mon plaisir éphémère s'échappe à cause de ce délit de gourmandise. J'ouvre les yeux. Alicia. Il me restera au moins le souvenir du plaisir procuré au contact de mes lèvres contre cette glace glaciale mais si bonne.  
" Oui "  
" Je peux en manger une en ta compagnie ? "  
" Tant que je déguste la mienne "  
Mademoiselle Ice Cream, j'ai décidé de la surnommer ainsi bien qu'elle ne soit pas froide, sort de sa boutique et lui fait une petite glace. Je la regarde faire. Elle rougit encore. Alicia est une femme et fait donc attention à sa ligne comme la majorité des femmes et n'a pas besoin de l'embrasser, elle a beaucoup de monnaie sur elle. Dès que je finis la mienne, je pars. Mais j'ai une maxi.  
" Comment va ton cabinet ? "  
" Bien "  
Avant, j'avais envie de tout lui dire, tout ce qui me traversait dans la tête mais aujourd'hui, il n'y a rien qui ne se passe. Nous mangions nos glaces silencieusement.  
" Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait subir tout ça. Aussi bien pour le travail que pour nous. Je sais quels étaient tes projets mais je préfère donner une dernière chance à mon mariage "  
Je ne disais rien. Que devais-je dire ? Que je lui pardonne ? Mais je ne peux pas lui en vouloir de m'avoir rendu libre. Je pourrais la remercier mais je ne veux pas qu'elle sache que je n'ai plus de sentiment envers elle. Mais pourquoi remercier son bourreau qui a sévi pendant quatre ans ? Elle me regarde manger ma glace, c'est gênant, j'ai l'impression qu'elle est un homme qui regarde une femme manger sa glace avec des idées perverses derrière la tête. Je ne la regarde pas, non pas pour avoir aussi de telles idées mais parce que je suis seul avec cette glace et plus rien n'existe, sauf peut-être voire sans doute Ice Cream. Sans doute qu'Alicia pensait qu'il me faudrait du temps.  
" Je ne veux pas que nous soyons ennemis "  
Ne souris pas, ne souris pas. Ne soyons pas amis non plus. Restons d'anciens collègues, d'anciens patron-employé, d'anciens amants, d'anciens camarades. Ne soyons plus rien aujourd'hui ou juste deux avocats patrons de leur propre entreprise qui s'affrontent de temps à autre.  
" J'aimerai que nous restons amis "  
Avons-nous déjà été amis ? A partir du moment où l'un de nous engage des sentiments amoureux, je veux dire moi car je suis le seul à l'avoir fait, il n'y a plus d'amitié. Et il n'y a, selon mon jugement, eu aucune amitié digne de ce nom entre nous. Nous n'avions pas été en contact pendant quinze ans, je n'ai pas été invité à son mariage ni même aux baptêmes de ses enfants. Peut-être que je serai invité à son divorce. J'ai reconsidéré le mot 'amitié' et le mot 'amour' et j'ai décidé qu'aucun de ses deux mots ne soient associés à Alicia.  
" Dis quelque chose s'il te plaît "  
Dire quoi ? Je n'ai rien à dire.  
" Elles sont bonnes nos glaces "  
Elle sourit.  
" Oui "  
" Tu n'as jamais aimé les glaces "  
Elle me dévisageait. Oui, je m'en souviens et j'ai trouvé ça honteux de ne pas en aimer.  
" Ca dépend avec qui on la partage "  
Alicia Florrick dans tout son art. La drague alors qu'elle ne veut pas d'ambiguïté entre nous. Elle entretient cette ambiguïté. Ambiguïté à laquelle je ne réagis plus.  
" Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? "  
Elle me regarde avec interrogation.  
" Quand on n'aime pas quelque chose, on n'aime pas, peu importe qui est à côté "  
" Non. Il y a certaines choses que l'on pense qu'on n'aime pas et des personnes vous font apprécier cette chose en vous la faisant découvrir d'une autre façon "  
" Pas quand il s'agit de nourriture "  
" Je n'ai jamais voulu manger de poulpe et tu m'en as fait goûté et j'ai aimé "  
" Tu as aimé ce que tu ne connaissais pas avant "  
" Je n'aimais pas la chantilly avant toi "  
Je n'y crois pas. Elle parle de nos relations sexuelles. De cette fois où nous avons utilisé une bombe entière de chantilly. Mais merde Alicia, je croyais que tu étais avec ton mari et que tu essayais de m'oublier.  
" Tu en as repris après l'avoir léchée sur tout mon corps ? "  
Elle rougit. Elle ne pensait pas que j'en parlerais aussi librement.  
" Oui "  
" Je pense que c'est psychologique. Tu aimes désormais la chantilly parce que ton souvenir est associé à notre relation sexuelle. C'est comme manger des pancakes, c'est comme une machine à remonter le temps où on se voit petit les dimanches en famille. Tu penses à moi, à mon corps et à mon sexe quand tu prends de la chantilly ? "  
Elle bafouillait. Je me sens puissant, surtout en utilisant le mot 'sexe', non pas pour les pêchés commis et les gâteries faîtes, mais pour mettre mal à l'aise Alicia.  
" Tu peux très bien dire que ça te dégoûte "  
" Non ! "  
Un non franc et direct. Poussons plus loin.  
" Que toute notre relation te dégoûte "  
Je mangeais ma glace en la regardant. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Sa réponse m'importe.  
" Je n'ai jamais regretté quoique ce soit avec toi Will. Tu n'as jamais été une erreur non plus. Et ... je t'ai toujours apprécié et je veux continuer à pouvoir t'apprécier. Je sais que tu es en colère contre moi, je le comprends mais n'en viens pas à me détester "  
N'en viens pas à me détester. Le disque est rayé, j'ai déjà entendu ça. Alicia pense me lire comme dans un livre ouvert. Je suis un livre en braille et elle ne lit pas le braille. Elle attendait que je lui dise quelque chose. Nous mangions encore silencieusement. Elle finit enfin sa glace.  
" Bonne journée Will "  
Alicia pourra se vanter d'avoir mangé une glace avec moi et d'avoir eu une discussion avec moi. Cette discussion est comme mon amour que je lui portais : à sens unique. Je pars en souriant à Ice Cream mais elle est occupée et ne me voit pas, ou intimidé, fait semblant de ne pas me voir.

J'avais besoin de régler certains de mes problèmes. Je devrais me consacrer à mon cabinet mais je devais le faire maintenant. Je me rendais dans son bureau où elle était penchée sur son bureau, ses cheveux longs tombants ne laissant pas apparaître son visage.  
" Laura ? "  
Elle lève la tête et me regarde. Elle a l'air étonné de me voir ici. Je n'ai pas d'affaire contre elle.  
" Maître Gardner ? "  
Pourquoi nous les avocats ne parlons pas comme tout le monde ?  
" Puis-je te déranger ? "  
Il y avait de la crainte et de la fuite dans son regard. Elle savait que je n'étais pas là pour affaires mais pour d'autres affaires.  
" Tu le fais déjà donc continue "  
Je ne m'attendais pas à cette réponse. Je pensais qu'elle trouvait une excuse du genre 'je n'ai pas le temps'. Je m'installe devant elle. Je lui pose un gobelet de café devant elle.  
" C'est pour toi "  
" Merci "  
" J'y ai mis un sérum de vérité "  
Elle souriait. Je ne souriais pas.  
" J'ai besoin de réponses à mes questions "  
" Je t'écoute "  
" Quelle est la véritable raison de notre rupture ? "  
Elle me regardait, je voyais qu'elle voyait que j'avais besoin de savoir avec son regard désemparé à mon égard.  
" Alicia "  
" Tu croyais que j'hésitais entre vous deux ? "  
" Non. Je crois qu'Alicia te veut "  
" Comment ça ? "  
Elle voulait me dire quelque chose mais on dirait qu'elle voulait se censurer.  
" Je t'en prie Laura "  
" Alicia est le genre de femme à garder ses griffes sur toi, à te faire miroiter des choses que tu n'aurais jamais et tu t'accroches comme un poisson ayant mordu à l'hameçon et convaincu que, malgré tes blessures, tu tiens ta proie bien serrée entre tes mâchoires saignantes. Tu es le phoque Will qui agonise à cause du requin Alicia qui joue avec toi "  
Je voulais une claque, la voilà, malgré ses drôles de métaphores.  
" Lors de l'affaire de votre client tué et les policiers qui gardaient Alicia au poste de police, je lui ai fait part de mes intérêts pour toi et en ai profité pour lui demander des conseils pour mieux t'aborder. Elle m'a simplement dit qu'elle serait heureuse que je sois avec toi et que le plus simple était que je te le demande directement sans avoir peur. Et puis tu es venu dans ton costume de James Bond. Elle avait l'air de te ... draguer bien qu'elle sache que j'étais intéressée par toi. J'ai tout de même voulu essayer avec toi mais ... Alicia est une menace. Et puis, tu ne m'as pas vraiment retenu "  
" J'y croyais à ton soldat. Et je voulais vraiment que ça marche entre nous deux "  
" Jusqu'à la première relation sexuelle "  
" Non "  
" Je t'aime bien Will. Je trouve monstrueux le comportement d'Alicia envers toi et le seul conseil que je puisse te donner, c'est de te trouver une jolie petite femme à l'esprit normal qui n'a aucun rapport avec nos vies professionnelles et que tu te fabriques un cocon inviolable avec elle à l'abri des regards "  
Elle était sincère avec moi. Ca faisait chaud au coeur qu'une femme est pitié de moi, je n'ai même pas eu besoin de faire mes puppy-eyes.  
" Et toi ? Côté coeur ? Ca se passe bien ? "  
" J'ai mis en application ce que je viens de te dire. Pour vivre heureux, il faut vivre cacher "  
Je lui souris. Elle avait sans doute quelqu'un et j'étais content pour elle.  
" Merci Laura. Bonne journée "  
" Bon courage Will "  
Il m'en faudra, du courage.


	3. Chapter 3

J'entre dans son salon de thé. Il y a du monde, bien plus que je ne pensais et c'est étrangement calme malgré tout. Elle est là derrière son comptoir. Je m'avançais jusqu'à elle, le sourire aux lèvres malgré moi. Elle est surprise de me voir.  
" Je vous l'avais dit que je vous étonnerai "  
" Je ne vois toujours pas le billet vert "  
" J'ai dû faire la manche "  
On se sourit. Je sors mon portefeuille.  
" J'en prendrais bien une autre, la machine a été rangée mais personnellement, j'ai préféré le goût de vos lèvres "  
Elle rougit. Je suis nul en technique de drague et quand je suis intéressé par une femme qui ne connaît rien de moi, je sors des conneries pour faire mon intéressant, mais je me trouve minable bien que je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter dans mes conneries.  
" Quel thé me conseillerez-vous pour un buveur de café et un amateur de glace ? "  
" Je pourrais vous donner le thé le plus dégueulasse en vous faisant croire que c'est le meilleur au monde en vous faisant le prix le plus fort "  
Je lui souriais. Elle a dû répondant, je la pensais plus timide.  
" Et pour les pâtisseries ? "  
" Vous aimez toutes les pâtisseries ? "  
" Je n'ai pas goûté à tout "  
" Quelque chose vous tente ? J'ai également des sandwiches "  
A part toi, tout. J'aurai pu tout manger. Plus il y a de choix, plus le choix est difficile.  
" Les cupcakes. Je vous laisse le choix du goût et le tout pour deux personnes "  
Elle perdait son sourire et préparait ma commande qu'elle posait sur un plateau qu'elle poussa vers moi.  
" Je vous attends sur la dernière table de libre là-bas "  
Son visage s'illuminait.  
" Je ne peux pas, je travaille ", me dit-elle, gênée  
" J'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra "  
Je posais un billet de vingt dollars et le billet d'un dollar.  
" Gardez la monnaie "  
" J'aimerai mais il en manque "  
Ma respiration est coupée. J'ai honte. Ca ne m'était encore jamais arrivé.  
" Je plaisante "  
Je poussais un rire de soulagement. J'avais envie de l'embrasser là, maintenant mais je devais au moins la respecter. J'ai pu le faire plus tôt, nous étions dehors mais elle perdrait toute crédibilité auprès de sa clientèle ici. Je passais juste ma main sur la sienne en prenant mon plateau. Je m'asseyais à cette table. Je suis venu dix minutes avant la fermeture. La tentation était grande de manger ce cupcake rose. Je la regardais travailler, à enlever ses produits du comptoir. Elle faisait des allers-retours entre la boutique et l'arrière-boutique. Elle me jetait des coups d'oeil timides, je ne pouvais que lui sourire. Elle n'avait physiquement rien d'extraordinaire mais je ne sais pas, c'est bizarre, elle m'intéresse. Cette machine à glace italienne n'était pas là par hasard. J'ai été surpris de voir que les clients respectaient l'horaire de fermeture sans qu'on leur demande de partir. Quand tout le monde est parti, je l'aidais à débarrasser.  
" Ne faites pas ça "  
" Laissez-moi vous aider, c'est la première fois que je culpabilise à l'idée de regarder quelqu'un travailler "  
" Merci "  
" Je vous en prie "  
Nous mettions silencieusement les plateaux sales pas très sales sur un chariot. Je tirais sa chaise pour qu'elle s'installe à notre table. Je m'installais devant elle.  
" Je vais réchauffer le thé "  
" Non "  
On se regardait, notre tasse de thé et notre cupcake rose en face de nous.  
" Cupcake à la framboise ? "  
" Et au citron. Si vous n'aimez pas, on pourra goûter tous les autres "  
Nous prenions notre tasse de thé et portons un toast.  
" A la nôtre Mademoiselle Ice Cream "  
" A la nôtre Monsieur French Kiss "  
" Will "  
" A la nôtre Will "  
Elle allait boire sa tasse, je l'empêche en lui prenant la main. Si je t'ai donné mon prénom, c'est parce que je veux le tien ma chère.  
" Ton prénom ? "  
Elle haussait les épaules.  
" Je ne sais plus comment je m'appelle "  
" Et depuis quand ? "  
" Je ne sais plus. Quand un homme d'affaires en costume et cravate et serviette en main se prénommant Will a fait un caprice pour une glace et qu'il s'est prostitué pour l'avoir "  
Je riais. Elle le disait d'une façon si déconcertante. J'enlevais ma veste, ma cravate, déboutonnait ma chemise et l'enlevait. Je me retrouve avec mon t-shirt blanc.  
" Derrière l'homme d'affaires en costume et cravate se trouve un homme tout court avec un coeur qui bat "  
" Et le pantalon "  
C'était le risque encouru.  
" Non "  
Je me levais de la chaise, m'approchais de son visage et entrais en contact de ses lèvres. Toujours ce goût sucré.  
" Votre prénom vous ai revenu ? "  
" A moitié "  
Je l'embrassais à nouveau.  
" Et là ? "  
" Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit le bon. Il me faut un choc plus important. Le pantalon par exemple "  
Je me rasseyais. A l'aide de mes pieds, j'avance sa chaise jusqu'à ce que cette femme sans prénom soit collée à la table. Les tables sont grandes. Je suis obligé de m'appuyer sur mes coudes. Je collais son visage au sien et l'embrassait de la façon la plus romantique et la plus douce qu'il soit. Elle répondait à mon baiser. Nos langues étaient maintenant liées et dansaient. Pourquoi diable cette table est-elle entre nous ? Je voulais la serrer, la sentir au plus près de moi, la coller et l'enfermer dans mes bras. Elle sourit, je mords ses lèvres et me sépare d'elle. Elle tire sur mes bras, je me retrouve la tête sur la table.  
" Marta "  
Marta. Elle me le chuchote dans le creux de l'oreille. Elle pose sa tête à côté de la mienne. Sa lèvre touche la mienne, nos nez effleurent nos mentons.  
" J'ai toujours rêvé de faire ça. Comme dans mon film préféré My Blueberry Night "  
" Je me souviens que c'était plus romantique et moins violent "  
" Des pulsions réfrénées "  
Je l'embrasse, comme dans son film préféré. Le temps venait de s'arrêter.  
" Des ombres et des mystères qui tournent autour de toi. En dedans la lumière, te souviens-tu de moi ? On était volatile, je ne savais pas. Le couteau dans la chair, toi tu combats. Dis pourquoi, Marta ? Des cendres et des poussières qui traînent autour de toi. Du sang dans les rivières, te souviens-tu de moi ? Tu me laisses inutile, à courir après quoi ? Des bouteilles à la mer, un effluve de toi. Dis pourquoi, Marta ? "  
Je souriais.  
" Saez "  
Je suis étonné. Je l'embrasse pour confirmer.  
" Comment tu sais ? "  
" Qui n'a jamais cherché une chanson à son prénom ? "  
" Moi. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de femmes qui écrivent sur des hommes "  
" La douleur qu'ils provoquent est si forte que les femmes ne peuvent rien écrire sur eux et si elles écrivaient, plus personne ne pourrait les aimer. Et il semblerait que cette chanson parle de rupture "  
" Non. Je ne l'interpréterais pas comme ça. Pas dans notre cas "  
" Dans notre cas ? "  
Elle posait sa main sur mon visage.  
" Oui, dans notre cas. Je parlerai d'absence. Tu en as oublié ton prénom "  
" Il m'est revenu "  
" Parce que je suis là "  
Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de lui sourire. Elle était plus que charmante Marta. Même sous cet angle. Elle était d'un naturel timide mais elle faisait des efforts pour ne pas sembler l'être et je crois qu'elle est comme moi : sous le charme d'une personne inconnue, nous avons un comportement qui ne nous ressemble pas. Je me redresse. Elle aussi. Je plante mes yeux dans les siens, des yeux noisettes que je mangerais bien.  
" Ravi de te rencontrer Marta "  
" Ravie de te rencontrer Will "  
On se sourit. On boit notre thé froid.  
" Il n'est pas dégueulasse "  
" Ce n'est pas le plus cher car tu ne peux pas juger la qualité d'un thé si tu n'y connais rien. C'est comme le vin, le café ou le whisky "  
Je prenais ma cuiller et mangeais un bout de cupcake en la regardant. Je suis surpris, un coulis de framboise inonde ma bouche. Je ferme les yeux.  
" Tu fermes les yeux à chaque fois que tu apprécies quelque chose ? "  
J'ouvre les yeux et elle me regarde, enfin me contemple rêveuse avec ses mains posées contre son menton. Je l'embrasse, partageant ce coulis avec elle.  
" Tu les fais toi-même ? "  
" Oui "  
" Je ferme les yeux pour chaque chose que j'apprécie "  
" Tu ne m'apprécies donc pas "  
" Je n'ai pas besoin de les fermer. L'amour rend aveugle "  
Nous nous regardons. Elle s'attendait sans doute que je dise que son charme est juste à couper le souffle, mais pas la vue. Je vais trop vite. Je continuais à manger mon cupcake. Je constate qu'elle ne m'a pas embrassé une fois. Je crois que je l'effraie, je suis encore mal parti dans une relation.  
" Et le mariage est là pour rendre la vue "  
Je ris. Je ne connaissais pas cette suite.  
" Faisons-nous la promesse de ne jamais nous marier alors ", lui dis-je  
Elle m'embrasse. Enfin. D'elle-même. Elle mange son cupcake, le coupe délicatement avec sa cueiller. Je la regarde. Sérieusement. Longuement. Qu'y avait-il derrière nos paroles ? Un avenir possible ? J'ai besoin de savoir.  
" Je veux ce que je ne connais pas ", lui dis-je  
Elle me dévisageait. Je me sentais vide face à ce constat.  
" Je veux connaître l'amour, réciproque, marcher main dans la main dans la rue, être blotti contre un corps sur le canapé le dimanche après-midi, faire une promenade chaque soir, me lever et me coucher à côté de ce même corps, partager le même appartement, préparer le petit déjeuner, voir des spectacles, s'inquiéter, faire l'amour, avoir l'impression de mourir à chaque absence, voyager même en restant immobile, avoir des projets communs. Je veux vivre "  
Merde, j'en pleure. Marta se charge d'effacer ces larmes qui n'ont jamais coulé pour cette raison. C'est de ça dont je veux. D'une femme qui me voit à nu sans que je me déshabille, d'une femme qui attend que je sois humain, d'une femme qui m'aime pour ce que je suis, pas pour ce que je représente. Elle se lève en laissant ses mains sur mon visage et se positionne en face de moi. Je l'enlace. J'ai ma tête posée contre sa poitrine, j'entends son coeur battre et j'apprécie ses bras autour de mon cou et sa tête sur la mienne. C'est franchement bizarre et bizarrement appréciable. On ne se connaît qu'à peine et elle me console déjà. J'aurai pu glisser mes mains sous sa chemise, découvrir sa peau sous mes doigts mais non, je n'avais pas besoin de ça, pas maintenant. Je veux juste que le temps s'arrête, rien qu'un instant pour repartir de plus belle.  
" Peut-on rester comme ça toute la nuit Marta ? "  
" On le peut faire, mais à l'horizontale sur un lit "  
" Avec tes doigts qui caresseraient mes cheveux jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes ? "  
" Oui "  
" Mon appartement ou le tien ? "  
" J'habite juste au-dessus "  
" C'est pratique ça, surtout le matin "  
Nous cessions de nous enlacer, enfin elle cessait de m'enlacer.  
" Suis-moi "  
Elle prenait son chariot et le poussait jusqu'à l'arrière-boutique pendant que je prenais mes vêtements. J'ai dû la sortir de ses habitudes, je pense qu'elle aurait dû tout ranger pour que tout soit prêt pour le lendemain. Nous sortions main dans la main par une porte qui menait dans une cour intérieure pour en prendre une autre. Nous montions les escaliers jusqu'au premier étage et elle ouvrait la porte de son chez elle. Elle ne s'attardait pas et nous nous couchions sur son lit. Enlacés. A se caresser. A s'embrasser. Peau nue contre peau nue. Un boxer noir pour moi, un boxer blanc pour elle. Je ne voulais rien d'autre que ses caresses. Etre blotti contre elle. Etre câliné par elle. Nous nous endormions, son visage contre le mien, sa main sur mes cheveux, nos jambes enlacées, nos coeurs à l'unisson. 

Le cerveau d'Alicia étant débranché de son travail et de ses enfants. Ses pensées allaient une fois de plus vers Will. Elle ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'il ressentait, s'il était en colère ou s'il jouait la carte de l'indifférence. Il devait bien penser quelque chose, il devait bien ressentir quelque chose, pensait-elle. Elle s'attendait au jour où il craquerait, où le vase débordé provoque un tsunuami, un raz-de-marée qui emportait tout sur son passage et ce dont elle avait peur, c'est qu'elle ne savait pas ce que 'tout' pouvait représenter. Il n'avait pratiquement rien dit dans son cabinet, juste de la banalité d'échanges entre confrères. Et puis dehors, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à déjeuner, elle l'avait vu. L'air lointain, les yeux fermés à manger sa glace, lui l'avocat en costume cravate qui mange une glace sur un trottoir sa serviette à la main. Elle avait été attendri. Il restait un grand enfant. Elle se souvenait de ce sexe à la chantilly, de ce corps qu'elle avait aimé consommer. Elle aurait bien voulu avoir Peter pour assouvir son désir mais il était à Springfield. Elle pensait à chaque fois à Will, même lorsqu'elle faisait l'amour avec Peter. Elle faisait tout pour ne pas essayer de penser à lui mais il revenait toujours la hanter. 

Marta me réveillait malgré elle en voulant se lever, j'ai senti le contact de son corps au mien se rompre.  
" Marta ? "  
" Je vais travailler "  
Elle chuchotait.  
" Il est quelle heure ? "  
Je chuchotais. La peur de me réveiller sans doute.  
" Deux heures "  
" Tu n'ouvres qu'à sept heures "  
" Je dois aller au marché chercher des fruits et ensuite, je fais mes pâtisseries. Tu veux que je te réveille à quelle heure ? "  
" Mon portable me réveillera "  
" Et s'il ne te réveille pas ? "  
" Je passe pour un fainéant "  
" Il en faut "  
" Six heures "  
Elle se lève en prenant le soin de remettre la couette sur moi pour contenir la chaleur.  
" Attends "  
Je m'agenouille sur le lit, l'embrasse d'un baiser sur la bouche et me recouche.  
" Ta journée sera meilleure "  
Elle me sourit. Elle est belle quand elle me sourit Marta, même avec cette tête matinale où ses cheveux sont en pétard. Elle se penche vers moi et m'embrasse.  
" Bonne nuit French Kiss "  
" Bonne journée Ice Cream "  
Elle partait et je me rendormais, dans ses draps imprimés de nos odeurs. Elle me manque déjà Marta.  
Mon téléphone sonnait. Le réveil. Méchant, ai-je envie de dire. Je coupe la sonnerie et me rendors presque aussitôt.  
" Will ", attendais-je dans un chuchotement  
Je sursaute. Depuis combien de temps je dors ? La peur de ne pas m'être réveillé et d'être en retard. Marta est assise sur le lit et me regarde avec le sourire. Elle passe sa main dans mes cheveux. Dieu que c'est agréable.  
" Qu'est-ce que tu prends au petit déjeuner ? "  
" Un café et un rail de coke "  
Elle rit. Elle passe son doigt sur mon sourcil pour le glisser jusqu'à mon menton. Que cette femme est agréable. On ne se connaît toujours pas plus depuis la veille mais je me sens à ma place, désiré dans le sens où je ne gêne pas.  
" Tu manges un bol de café avec un bol d'oxygène "  
Je ne suis vraiment pas imprévisible. Je la regarde avec le sourire. Je sais qu'elle m'a préparé quelque chose.  
" Ne crois pas que je t'ai préparé quelque chose "  
Je cesse de sourire et fais la moue. Je sais qu'elle ment.  
" Fronce davantage les sourcils "  
Je souris. Elle m'embrasse et enlève la couette.  
" Allez debout. Va te réveiller en prenant ta douche "  
Elle m'accroche et me tire sur le lit, me rapprochant de son bord.  
" Fais-moi tomber "  
" Tu n'es pas un homme qu'on laisse tomber "  
Je l'embrasse. Elle se lève et me tend sa main. Main qui m'incite à me lever et que je prends volontiers. L'appartement a beaucoup d'objets antiques, sans doute provenant tout droit de brocante et de voyages, des objets un peu plus rock, des objets qui n'ont rien à faire là. J'aime. Ca fait un peu bordélique mais j'adore. Marta a plusieurs personnalités je pense. Elle fait rebelle et rêveuse, doux contraste pour une femme compréhensive qui console un homme qui pleure le jour de leur rencontre. Elle m'emmène dans la salle de bains. Cette baignoire. J'aimerai m'y plonger. Je n'ai qu'une douche chez moi. Dommage que je travaille.  
" Je t'ai préparé ton paquetage : serviette, gant de toilette, rasoir, mousse à raser, boxer et brosse à dents "  
Le boxer était orange. Orange fluo je dirais. Je suis sûr qu'on peut le voir derrière le plus épais des jeans.  
" Tu vis avec un quelqu'un ? "  
" Non "  
" Tu as un amoureux ? "  
Elle ne disait rien. Comment me considérait-elle ? Comme un client ayant besoin de réconfort ? Comme un possible amoureux ? Comme un homme qu'elle ne reverra jamais ?  
" Hormis moi ", rajoutais-je  
" Non "  
" Tu as un rasoir pour homme, de la mousse à raser et un boxer "  
" Serait-ce de la jalousie ? "  
" Non "  
" Je les ai achetés ce matin pour toi. La couleur du boxer laisse à désirer mais c'était le dernier "  
" Fallait pas prendre tout ça. Je ne me serais pas rasé et j'aurai porté le même boxer si tu n'avais tout ça ou je t'aurais piqué une culotte et emprunté ton rasoir "  
Elle souriait.  
" J'espère qu'ils te serviront à l'avenir "  
On se regarde. Bien sûr que j'aimerai.  
" Et ta baignoire aussi, je pourrais quand j'aurais davantage de temps ? "  
" Si c'est un prétexte pour venir "  
" Tu es le seul prétexte pour revenir "  
Je l'embrasse.  
" Je t'attends dans la cuisine "  
Elle partait. Elle aurait pu rester si elle le voulait.  
Je la rejoignais en boxer orange dans la cuisine. Mon nouveau boxer m'allait bien et ça changeait de mon traditionnel noir que j'achetais toujours par lot. Elle m'a préparé des pancakes. Ca fait des années que je n'en ai pas mangé. J'en mange, ils sont succulents. Elle en mange avec moi, ce qui rend mon petit déjeuner extraordinaire. Nous ne disons rien, nous apprécions l'instant.  
" Tu n'as pas acheté de café non plus rien que pour moi ? "  
" Je ne fais pas que du thé. Je fais également du café, du chocolat, de la limonade, de la bière et du vin "  
" Je n'ai pas vu tout ça "  
" Je conserve à température ambiante les alcools "  
" Tu l'as fait toi-même ta limonade ? "  
Elle hoche la tête.  
" J'avais dit que je voulais préparer le petit déjeuner "  
" Tu aurais mis le bazar dans ma cuisine "  
" Mais c'est déjà le bazar dans ta cuisine "  
" Mais c'est mon bazar, celui dans lequel je me retrouve "  
" Je n'aurais pas le droit de toucher à ta cuisine et à son bazar "  
" Tu auras une période d'immersion et d'adaptation "  
Je souris. Je suis accepté, désiré, pas refoulé à la porte.  
Nous nous lavions les dents ensemble. Elle me raccompagne en passant par sa boutique d'où s'échappent des odeurs à donner faim malgré le ventre plein, sa main dans la mienne. Elle me fait visiter son laboratoire après que je lui ai demandé.  
" Tu veux de l'aide ? ", lui demandais-je  
" Non, merci. Tout est près, je n'ai qu'à ouvrir la boutique désormais "  
C'était l'heure de partir mais je ne voulais pas partir. Elle ouvre sa porte de boutique. Etrange sensation. Mélange de tristesse, de peur, de retenue. Comme si le fait de franchir cette porte allait tout effacer, comme si ce salon de thé allait disparaître dès que cette porte se refermera derrière moi, comme si Marta n'existerait plus, comme si Marta ne serait qu'un souvenir. Je ne veux pas de ça, de cette peur de ne pas savoir. Je l'embrasse.  
" A tout à l'heure Marta "  
Elle sourit, un sourire de soulagement.  
" A tout à l'heure Will "  
Elle m'embrasse.  
" Je penserai à toi à chaque fois que j'irai aux toilettes avec mon boxer "  
Elle rit. J'aime son rire et il est facile de la faire rire Marta. On s'enlace, je lui dépose un baiser dans le cou. Elle ne porte pas de parfum et j'apprécie. Juste l'odeur de son corps.  
" Bonne journée French Kiss "  
" A toi aussi Ice Cream "  
On s'embrasse. Je la quitte à mon grand regret.


	4. Chapter 4

Marta. Je ne cessais d'y penser. Et je passais une journée horrible. Horrible dans le sens où je ne peux pas me libérer et horrible dans le sens où Marta me manquait. Je n'avais pas son numéro de téléphone, je voulais l'appeler, entendre sa voix, l'entendre prononcer mon prénom ou mon surnom mais même ça, je n'ai pas eu le temps de le faire. J'étais enfermé là dans cette salle d'interrogatoire avec mon client, les seules fois où je sortais, dix minutes toutes les heures, c'était pour téléphoner à Kalinda. Kalinda et ses précieuses informations. Je me demande comment font les autres avocats à avoir une vie privée et j'aimerai connaître le taux de divorce au sein de notre profession. Je priais pour que Kalinda me sorte de cette impasse avec ce client. Il jure qu'il n'a rien fait et je suis obligé d'être là parce qu'il est un client important et que les premières heures sont toujours décisives. Une journée entière à ne pas pouvoir m'en décharger. Diane me manque, elle aurait pu prendre le relais mais elle est juge désormais. Je l'envie en ce moment-même.  
Il était 22 heures quand j'ai enfin pu me libérer. Je fonçais chez Marta. Mais le salon de Marta est fermé. Je fais le tour du quartier pour pouvoir accéder à la cour intérieure qui menait à l'appartement de Marta mais toutes les portes nécessitaient une clé. Il est loin le temps où une porte s'ouvrait sans clé. Me voilà SDF dans ma voiture. Marta se lève à deux heures, j'ai quatre heures de sommeil devant moi. Je la verrais dans la nuit.  
Il était deux heures trente du matin. Je n'ai pas dormi, je suis assis à l'entrée de sa boutique. On ne sait jamais si je m'endors, elle me percutera. Je vois la lumière s'allumer. Enfin. Je me lève et m'adosse contre ma voiture. Elle franchit la porte, me regarde et paraît surprise. Je ne peux m'empêcher de lui sourire bien que je sois terrifié à l'idée qu'elle me jette. J'aurais dû m'arrêter chez un fleuriste prendre un bouquet de roses, j'aurais dû m'arrêter chez le chocolatier prendre une boîte aux chocolats. Cette dernière idée est mauvaise, je les aurais mangé ces chocolats. Je manque toujours à mes principes.  
" Will "  
" Marta "  
Je m'avance vers elle, pose ses mains sur ses hanches et l'embrasse.  
" Je suis désolé. Je voulais passer dans la journée et je n'ai pas eu le temps ", m'excusais-je  
" Tu n'as aucune obligation vis-à-vis de moi "  
Je me glace sur place. Elle devait sans doute m'attendre toute la journée, elle doit être aussi vexée que je suis déçu de ne pas l'avoir vue plus tôt.  
" J'en veux Marta "  
" On s'est fait la promesse de ne jamais se marier "  
On se sourit.  
" J'ai un boulot de merde que j'adore. Ca ne m'a pas empêché de penser à toi toute la journée et mon Dieu qu'elle était merdique cette journée Marta bien qu'elle ait parfaitement commencé ", lui dis-je  
" Pourquoi tu te justifies ? ", me dit-elle avec le sourire.  
" Parce que je me sens coupable. Coupable de ne pas t'avoir appelée, de ne pas être passé. En te quittant ce matin, j'avais l'intention de t'emmener dîner chez moi avec des plats préparés par mes petits soins, je ne dis pas que ça aurait été bon parce que tout ce que je fais à manger, c'est pour moi donc pour moi, c'est mangeable mais c'était pour que nous puissions être ensemble "  
Je m'enfonce tout seul. Elle m'embrasse.  
" Tu veux mes clés pour dormir et te faire réveiller à six heures ? "  
" Non. Je veux aller au marché avec toi chercher tes fruits et participer à l'élaboration de tes produits "  
Elle souriait.  
" Tu ne travailles pas ce matin ? "  
" Je ferais une sieste dans l'après-midi s'il le faut "  
Elle fermait son salon, me prenait la main et m'emmenait avec elle.  
" De la main d'oeuvre gratuite, j'accepte "  
" Je vais pouvoir te montrer mes muscles "  
Je n'ai pas de muscles. Elle avait une petite camionnette, une 2CV camionnette vieille de 20 ans avec un deuxième tour au compteur venant tout droit de France, qui nous menait jusqu'à son marché. Marché sur lequel se trouvaient les plus beaux fruits de Chicago et même des fruits que je n'ai jamais vus. Je la suivais en l'aidant, je ne voulais pas la perturber dans son travail. Elle me parlait de ces fruits, d'où est-ce qu'ils venaient et comment repérer les meilleurs. Nous avons fait le tour du monde en restant à Chicago et un voyage dans le temps avec sa voiture. Nous revenons à son salon et nous préparons cupcakes, macarons, croissants, pains au chocolat, quelques tartes et gâteaux ainsi que de la crème à glacer et des sandwiches. Je n'avais pas besoin de lui dire que je n'étais pas doué, elle le voyait d'elle-même. Je m'étais davantage charger de la mise en place que de l'élaboration. Quand elle jugeait qu'elle en avait suffisamment assez pour tenir la matinée, nous dégustions les pâtes crus.  
" Tu fais ça toute la journée ? "  
" Non, généralement, je fais en sorte de toujours bien finir les pots pour qu'il ne reste pas autant de pâte mais comme je sais que tu es un gourmand "  
" Les femmes retiennent les hommes par le ventre. Je parlais de toute la préparation, l'élaboration et la mise en place "  
" Oui, je vais au marché, je fabrique, je cuis, j'expose, je vends, je recommence "  
" Sans aide ? "  
" Si, avec toi "  
Je l'embrasse.  
" Mais je ne t'embaucherai pas. Il te faudrait six mois pour être aussi compétent que moi alors qu'il n'en faut que deux en temps normal "  
" Je peux te former à mon métier si tu veux "  
" Non. Il faut porter des costumes "  
" Tu ne sais pas ce que je fais "  
Elle me regardait de haut en bas.  
" Un métier où il faut porter des costumes, avoir un cravate qui serre le cou, des chaussures qui font mal aux pieds et un corps qui penche plus d'un côté à cause de la serviette "  
Je riais.  
" Tu as un tablier "  
" Que je peux enlever si je veux. Mais tu as de la chance d'être un homme, vos costumes ont l'air plus confortable à porter que les tailleurs "  
" Je ne sais pas, il faudrait que j'essaie un toute une semaine et je te dirais mon ressenti "  
Elle rit. Je l'embrasse.  
" Tu ne veux pas savoir ce que je fais ? "  
" Avocat "  
" Comment tu le sais ? "  
" J'ai posé un avis de recherches hier ici avec ta photo tirée de ma vidéo de surveillance "  
" Donc tu m'attendais hier "  
Elle sourit en s'avouant vaincu.  
" Je m'excuse encore Marta "  
Je l'embrasse. J'étais tout de même heureux de savoir qu'elle m'attendait, même si je n'ai pas pu venir plus tôt.  
" Tu es sorti de l'immeuble d'en face. Depuis qu'il y a un nouveau cabinet d'avocats, il y a beaucoup d'allers et venues et de voitures mal garées dans la rue et je l'ai surtout conclu à ta façon de marchander une glace "  
" C'était une glace à l'italienne Marta, j'aurai tout subi pour ça "  
" Tu es un grand gamin "  
" Je sais. J'ai mon propre cabinet et tes voisins d'en face étaient mes employés "  
" Gardner ? "  
Je la regardais, surpris.  
" Alors le Will Gardner, c'est toi ? "  
" Qu'est-ce que tu as entendu sur moi ? "  
Je n'aime pas ça et je ne veux presque pas entendre la réponse. Dommage que nous ne puissions boucher nos oreilles sans y mettre nos mains.  
" Des paris sur la chute de ton empire. Certains avocats viennent ici et ils parlent de toi, en bien et en mal mais surtout pour la mauvaise gestion du cabinet et des vieillards mourants qui prennent tout l'argent tandis que les nouveaux font tout le travail sans être remerciés. Ils parlent aussi de leurs dossiers. Ils rompent leur clause de confidentialité à chaque fois qu'ils entrent ici. Mon salon doit être une excroissance de leur cabinet sans que je ne le sache. Je peux te servir de taupe "  
" Non. Je ne veux pas que tu écoutes ce qu'ils disent sur moi. Il y a l'homme d'affaires comme tu dis et il y a l'homme tout court avec un coeur qui bat et je veux que tu connaisses celui-ci parce que même moi, je ne le connais pas vraiment "  
Elle me regarde d'un air compatissant puis m'embrasse.  
" D'accord Will "  
" Il y a mon travail et puis il y a toi "  
Elle m'enlace, je l'enlace à mon tour. Nous restons ainsi enlacés quelques minutes, je respirais ses cheveux, je m'imprégnais de son odeur, j'enregistrais les contours de sa silhouette dans mes bras.  
" Tu veux prendre une douche ? "  
" Je pue ? "  
" Non mais il est malheureusement bientôt l'heure pour toi "  
Je ne voulais pas aller au travail. Je ne voulais pas que nos moments soient passés uniquement dans sa boutique.  
" Quand est-ce que tu prends ton jour de repos ? "  
" Je suis ouverte tous les jours "  
Je la regardais, enfin je la dévisageais je crois.  
" Marta ! Et nous ? "  
" Tu es libre quel jour ? "  
" Le week-end normalement "  
" Je peux prendre tous mes week-ends si tu veux. J'appellerai un de mes employés dans une de mes boutiques pour lui dire de venir ici "  
" Tu as d'autres salons ? "  
" Oui. J'en ai six réparties dans la ville. J'ai deux employés tournants, je pourrais en mettre un là les week-ends "  
Je l'embrasse. Elle me prend la main et nous marchons pour aller chez elle.  
" Et tu travailles de trois heures du matin à vingt heures ? "  
" C'est un choix "  
" Que tu es prête à remettre en considération ? "  
Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle pensait de moi, de tout ça.  
" Tu travailles de trois heures à vingt heures. Je travaille généralement de huit heures à 18 heures, je ne compte pas les cas particuliers où je peux travailler jour et nuit. Ton sommeil de 21 heures à 02 heures, le mien de 22 heures à 6 heures. Nous ne nous verrons qu'une heure par jour entre nous seulement, sans compter si je viens t'embêter au travail "  
" Tu ne m'embêtes pas Will "  
" Une heure "  
" C'est la vie de tous les couples "  
" Les couples se lèvent ensemble, déjeunent ensemble, dorment ensemble et font des choses ensemble "  
" Nous avons pris notre petit déjeuner ensemble et dormi ensemble "  
Il fallait que j'organise ma vie un peu mieux que ça, que je pose des limites à mes propres libertés, que je lève le pied sur le travail, que je m'en décharge sur d'autres. Nous entrons dans son appartement et Marta me passe un sac en plastique.  
" Va prendre ta douche "  
J'ouvre le sac et découvre un boxer bleu. Je souris.  
" Marta, je t'adore "  
" C'était le dernier en bleu. J'étoffe ta garde-robe "  
Je l'embrasse.  
" Va falloir m'acheter un costume. Ca va faire trois jours que je porte celui-ci "  
" Tu peux en placer quelques-uns ici "  
Je souriais.  
" Je passerai te prendre ce soir pour choisir chez moi les costumes qui iraient mieux chez toi "  
" Si ta journée n'est pas merdique "  
" J'ai décidé qu'elle ne le sera pas. Pourrai-je avoir ton numéro de téléphone ? "  
" Je n'ai pas de portable. Je te donnerai ma carte de visite de la boutique en descendant, le numéro est le même que pour mon appartement "  
" Si seulement je pouvais me défaire de mon portable parfois "  
Je sors une carte de visite de ma poche et écris dessus.  
" Ca fait trop professionnel mais tu as là sur cette carte mon numéro de portable, mon numéro de bureau en ligne directe sans passer par ma secrétaire, mon numéro privé de chez moi, mon adresse mail privé et professionnel. Et mon adresse personnelle "  
Elle regardait ma carte.  
" Les quartiers mal-famés "  
" C'est bien pire que ce que l'on dit et je te déconseille vivement d'y aller seule. Tu dois toujours t'y rendre accompagnée et par moi en l'occurrence "  
" Tu as peur que je vois ta femme ? "  
" Serait-ce de la jalousie ? "  
" Non "  
" Je n'ai ni femme ni enfant ni animal de compagnie. Enfin, je dois avoir une araignée qui doit être planquée quelque part dans un placard, sans compter les acariens de mon lit, les milliards de microbes dans tout mon appartement. Enfin tous ces trucs qu'on ne voit pas à l'oeil nu et je n'ai pas de mari non plus ni même d'amant ou de maîtresse "  
Elle sourit et m'embrasse.  
" Je n'ai que toi ", rajoutais-je pendant qu'elle m'embrasse  
" Comment cela fait-il que tu sois célibataire ? "  
" J'étais célibataire. Pour faire court, j'étais l'amant éperdu d'une femme mariée "  
" Qui ne l'a jamais été ? Le mien travaille dans le même immeuble que tes anciens esclaves. Il vient tous les jours chercher son cappuccino et son sandwich l'air de rien, je suis un dossier qu'il a jeté à la poubelle "  
" Un ingénieur informaticien ? "  
" Oui. Et la tienne ? "  
" J'ai plaidé pour ma cause, j'ai été condamné à l'oubli. Et je suis heureux ainsi "  
" Une juge ? "  
" Une avocate "  
" C'était celle d'hier avec sa glace ? "  
" Oui. Elle avait de l'argent sur elle "  
Elle sourit.  
" Elle prend ta défense quand ils ont une réunion ici "  
" Je ne veux même pas le savoir. Je ne veux plus rien savoir ni rien à voir avec elle. Malheureusement, nos métiers nous y obligeront "  
" Ca se voit. Tu reculais à chaque fois qu'elle avançait vers toi "  
" Je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte "  
" Tu l'as fait. Ca t'a soulagé d'un poids quand elle t'a quittée ? "  
" J'aurai dû pleurer mais j'ai ri. Je me suis senti libre. Et toi ? "  
" J'ai pleuré et une fois vidée, je me suis sentie libre. Ca fait un an que je suis célibataire, que j'ai arrêté de consommer des hommes, pour que je sache ce que je veux et ce que je ne veux pas et je veux ce que tu veux et je ne sais pas ce que tu ne veux pas "  
" Je ne veux pas ce que j'ai connu, ce qu'on a connu. Je ne veux pas être le second, la roue de secours, celui qu'on cache, celui dont on a honte parce qu'on le désire, être le sextoy avec qui on réalise ses fantasmes, le joystick avec qui on s'amuse "  
Marta me regarde d'un air compatissant.  
" C'est ce dont tous les hommes rêvent pourtant "  
" Les hommes mariés seulement et j'étais amoureux. Heureusement, elle a embarqué tout mon amour pour elle mais pas mon coeur qui ne demande qu'à aimer et à être aimé "  
" Nous voilà avec un projet commun "  
" Et je veux mettre le bazar dans ta cuisine "  
Elle sourit.  
" Vas-y. Prépare-nous un petit déjeuner "  
Je l'embrasse. Ce goût sucré. Je risque de devenir diabétique.


	5. Chapter 5

Nous nous promenons chaque soir, nos mains enlacés, jusqu'au lac où nous regardons l'eau blottis l'un contre l'autre. J'aime cet instant où nous sommes les seuls à exister, à l'avoir enfermée dans mes bras, ma tête sur son épaule, son corps contre mon corps. Nous profitons de l'instant, silencieusement. Il m'arrive de lui croquer son épaule quand celle-ci est dénudée. Nous étions ensemble depuis déjà trois mois, Marta et moi et nous n'avions toujours pas fait l'amour et personnellement, ça ne me dérangeait pas, Marta non plus n'en parlait pas et nous n'y faisions aucune allusion. Nous avons tous les deux besoin de poser de solides bases à notre relation, prendre le temps et le soin de nous connaître. Même si j'avoue que parfois et même souvent, je suis excité à l'idée de le faire. Son chez soi est devenu notre chez nous, j'avais toujours mon appartement mais j'y mettais rarement les pieds. Elle n'était jamais très à l'aise dans mon appartement, elle le trouvait sans vie et disait toujours que c'était le genre d'appartement que l'on ne retrouve que dans les magazines, je peux la comprendre puisque même moi, je le trouve sans vie et qu'il manquait toujours quelque chose, une femme sans doute. La coquine s'est abstenue un certain temps de me dire qu'elle avait une centrale qui faisait les produits qu'elle vendait et qu'un employé faisait la tournée pour servir ses boutiques avant leur ouverture. Elle aime son métier et elle aime principalement façonner plus que vendre, elle a tout de même choisi de rester au lit avec moi jusqu'au matin où nous prenons notre petit-déjeuner que je prépare. Je ne mange jamais dans le lit, je déteste ça et Marta aussi. Nous nous ressemblons beaucoup sur certains points, d'autres pas mais ça ne menait jamais à une dispute. Nous détestons tous les deux les disputes, nous parlons et échangeons et surtout nous respectons chacun nos avis, nos opinions. Nous nous promenons chaque soir, nos mains enlacés et marchons du même pas. Il nous arrive parfois de voir quelques spectacles et chaque week-end, nous sortons de la ville de Chicago. Marta aimait faire du vélo. Elle m'en a offert un qu'elle avait récupéré, bien loin des nouveaux vélos que l'on fait maintenant avec toutes les suspensions, les freins à disque, les vitesses. Non, le mien, il grince de partout, il faut toujours que je lui gonfle les pneus avant d'en faire et je n'ai qu'une vitesse, au moins ça évite les déraillements. Un bon vieux vélo. Comme celui de Marta. Je l'aime bien ce vélo et je suis à l'aise, j'ai juste dû le laver, le décaper, retoucher et changer quelques petits trucs et acheté une selle plus confortable en gardant le même esprit du vélo. C'est agréable d'en faire surtout en compagnie de Marta. Il nous arrivait de les charger dans la voiture et de partir dans les campagnes en faire, à l'abri des dangers urbains. Pour profiter pleinement de nos week-ends ensemble, j'ai mis en place un système de roulement au sein du cabinet pour le week-end, je donne ainsi plus de responsabilités à mes avocats et ils ne doivent m'appeler qu'en urgence absolue. Je ne trouvais pas de partenaire digne de ce nom, digne de Diane. David Lee voulait être un partenaire mais je ne pouvais lui faire entièrement confiance. Je pouvais être destitué de mes fonctions, ça m'importait.  
Tout ce qui compte, c'est Marta et moi assis là.  
" Marta "  
Elle se tourne légèrement vers moi et me regarde. Je l'embrasse. Peut-on être amoureux sans relation sexuelle ? Oui mais je ne sais pas ce qu'en passe Marta. Enfin, je présume qu'elle a des sentiments parce que nous sommes ensembles. Je m'allongeais en l'accompagnant. La voilà sur moi. Nous nous regardions.  
" Je suis amoureux de toi "  
Elle m'embrassait. Je n'attendais rien en retour. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle me le dise si elle ne voulait pas me le dire. Je voulais juste qu'elle le sache.

Nous étions en réunion. Alicia n'arrêtait pas de me regarder, de toucher ma main quand elle devait passer une feuille, de toucher ma jambe avec son pied. J'avais envie d'hurler d'arrêter. Je gardais mon calme même si je bouillais. Je ne supporte plus que cette femme me touche. Je ne supporte plus qu'elle me regarde. Je ne la supporte plus. J'avais reculé mon siège, me trouvant plus loin de la table. Encore une feuille qu'elle me tend.  
" Pose-la s'il te plaît ", lui dis-je  
Elle la posait sur la table, l'air offusqué comme elle sait si bien le faire. Elle manipule son monde et je suis le seul à le voir. Elle me jette puis tente de me séduire. Si elle savait que ses espoirs étaient vains, elle croit me faire craquer, que je suis en colère car je ne supporte pas son départ et que je suis blessé au plus profond de mon âme telle une femme qui vient d'apprendre les infidélités répétées de son mari. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Si tu savais Alicia. Elle croit avoir le dessus, elle croit qu'elle me manque, elle croit que je reviendrais. Mais non. Mon téléphone sonnait. Je ne connais pas le numéro mais qu'importe, c'est mon échappatoire.  
" Will Gardner ", dis-je  
Il y avait un brouhaha incroyable derrière.  
" Je n'entends pas "  
Mon interlocuteur me demandait si j'étais Will Gardner. Je crois savoir que je me suis présenté.  
" Oui, je suis Will Gardner "  
Je l'écoutais. Marta. Il est arrivé quelque chose à Marta et il ne veut pas me le dire.  
" J'arrive "  
Je raccroche aussitôt.  
" Comme par hasard ", ajoutait Alicia  
Je pars. Je me fous de ses commentaires à celle-là. Je sors de la réunion sans m'excuser, cours à mon bureau prendre ma serviette où se trouve mes clés de voiture et sors de mon cabinet en courant, sous le regard ahuri des autres.

J'arrive dans la rue de Marta. Les pompiers. Les pompiers et la police bloquent la rue. Je me gare où je peux, je ne serais pas surpris si ma voiture n'est plus là à mon retour et je cours jusqu'à sa boutique. Enfin, ce qu'il en reste. Elle était entièrement brûlée. Tout avait brûlé. Marta est en larmes et dès qu'elle me voit, elle fond dans mes bras. A part ça, qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire d'autre ?  
" Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? "  
Elle sanglotait. Elle était incapable de parler. Je sentais son corps se raidir et glisser, elle était devenue blanche. J'essaie de l'asseoir mais son corps est si raide que je n'y arrive pas. Je la porte et m'assoit avec elle.  
" Marta "  
Je la regardais. Elle avait fermé les yeux. Je pose ma main sur son front, elle est chaude. Je la pose contre un mur et lui fais de l'air. Malaise vagal. Elle doit sans doute avoir les oreilles bouchées également.  
" Comment elle va ? "  
" Malaise vagal "  
" Vous êtes le conjoint ? "  
" Oui. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé "  
" Braquage au cocktail Molotov. C'est le dixième ce mois-ci "  
Je regardais Marta, l'embrassait sur le front et l'enlaçait. Elle ne mérite pas ça Marta.  
" Heureusement, personne n'a été blessée ", me dit le policier, " les dégâts sont matériels comme vous pouvez le voir. J'aimerai beaucoup prendre votre déposition aujourd'hui "  
Marta reprenait conscience.  
" Ca va mon coeur ? "  
Elle hochait affirmativement la tête mais elle était toute tremblotante encore.  
" Faut que j'appelle mes assurances "  
" On va le faire, ne t'inquiète pas. On va au poste faire une déposition, d'accord ? "  
J'aurai préféré attendre mais plus Marta en parle vite, mieux ce sera pour elle.  
Je prends le nom de l'inspecteur en charge du dossier et l'adresse du poste de police. J'emmenais Marta avec moi dans ma voiture qui, surprise !, était toujours là et conduisais jusqu'au poste. Elle n'avait pas vraiment parlé, elle se demandait pourquoi elle. Nous étions face à l'inspecteur. Elle racontait ce qui s'était passé. L'agresseur était arrivé avec sa bouteille déjà enflammée, Marta ne l'avait pas vu ni entendu entrer parce que la porte était grande ouverte et que la cloche ne pouvait pas faire son travail, il avait demandé la caisse et une fois le pactole en main, avait lâché la bouteille. L'agression avait tellement été rapide que personne n'a rien eu le temps de faire, à part sortir. Elle était la dernière à sortir de sa boutique pour être sûre que personne ne soit blessée et elle attendait les pompiers en regardant impuissante la destruction et l'anéantissement de ses rêves réalisés. Elle pleurait Marta et je déteste la voir comme ça. Je me sens impuissant face à ses larmes, tout comme elle face aux flammes. Marta avait demandé un crayon et une feuille blanche. Elle dessinait le portrait-robot. Elle avait une excellente mémoire des visages et des noms et elle dessinait très bien.  
" Je ne sais pas si ça vous aidera. Il n'avait que la partie du haut du visage visible "  
" C'est déjà beaucoup. C'est la première chose de concrète que nous avons. Nos techniciens ont pris vos enregistrements de vidéosurveillance mais nous savons malheureusement que parfois, ça ne suffit pas "  
" Je ne me suis jamais sentie en danger surtout dans ce quartier d'affaires "  
" On ne peut jamais prévoir là où ils vont frapper "  
Il imprimait sa feuille. Je prenais la main de Marta, elle me la serrait. Elle signait son témoignage.  
" Vous devriez vous rendre à l'hôpital. Il y a une psychologue qui vous prendra en charge pour votre traumatisme. Nous en avons également parler aux autres témoins "  
" Ca serait bien que tu y ailles ", lui dis-je, " ça pourrait te faire du bien "  
Marta hochait la tête sans me regarder. Je sais que si elle me regarde, elle craquerait mais elle ne veut pas, en tout cas pas devant ce policier. Nous partons. Direction l'hôpital. Je me fiche de l'avis de Marta, je veux son bien et dans ces moments-là, la personne concernée ne sait plus ce qui est bien pour elle. Elle n'avait toujours rien dit dans la voiture. Je lui parlais, parfois je cessais pour la laisser parler et parce que je me saoulais moi-même mais elle ne disait rien, je me sentais inutile. Je l'attendais dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital. J'avais annulé tous mes rendez-vous pour la journée. J'ai attendu deux heures. Patiemment. Marta sortait de la pièce, les yeux rouges, le nez qui coule. La psychologue ne m'a rien dit et elle est déjà rentrée dans son bureau. Cette psychologue manque de psychologie. J'embrasse Marta.  
" Ca va Marta ? "  
Elle hochait la tête. Je n'aime pas quand elle ne me parle pas.  
" Tu veux rentrer à la maison ? "  
" Non. Je ne veux pas y retourner. Demain mais pas maintenant. Je veux aller chez toi "  
" J'ai loué mon appartement "  
Elle me dévisageait.  
" C'était une blague "  
" Elle aurait pu marcher ", dit-elle en souriant légèrement  
Le premier sourire depuis que je l'ai rejoint.  
" Tu veux passer à la maison chercher des affaires ? "  
Marta n'avait pas beaucoup d'affaires chez moi, ce que je regrettais.  
" Après "  
Je lui prends la main et nous sortons de l'hôpital. Marta tient si fermement ma main que mon bras pourrait s'arracher. Direction mon appartement. Arrivés à mon appartement et à peine entrés, Marta craquait enfin. C'est ce que j'attendais. Je redoutais le moment ou du moins le lieu de ce moment. Dans la voiture, ça n'aurait pas été pratique de la réconforter et Marta étant assez pudique comme tout le monde dans ces moments, je savais qu'elle ne le ferait pas au poste ni à l'hôpital. Elle s'accrochait à moi. Si je tombais, elle tombait. Si je marchais, elle marchait. Mais je la gardais dans mes bras parce que c'était là où elle voulait être, là où elle se sentait en sécurité, là où elle pouvait se lâcher parce que moi, je ne la lâcherai pas. Elle prenait ensuite sa douche, elle voulait se nettoyer de tout ça. Je la laissais seule parce que nous sommes autour d'elle depuis le début. L'agresseur, le feu, les pompiers, les policiers, moi, la psychologue, encore moi. Je lui préparais un petit plat de pâtes, il n'y avait que des pâtes dans mes placards, un truc pas présentable pour ne pas lui rappeler ses produits qui donnent envie de manger. Enfin, je n'ai jamais trop su faire des plats présentables mais tant que ça reste mangeable, c'est le principal mais je sais qu'elle ne mangera pas. Dès qu'elle sortait de sa douche, je l'informais de mon intention de se rendre chez elle pour prendre des vêtements et qu'en attendant mon retour, elle devait manger.

J'étais de retour à la maison. Marta était au lit mais elle ne dormait pas. Je me déshabillais et laissais mon boxer vert sur moi. J'embrasse Marta, le visage humide.  
" Tu as mangé mon coeur ? "  
" Je n'ai pas faim "  
" Promets-moi que demain matin, tu mangeras mes pancakes "  
" Promis Will "  
Je passais ma main sur ses cheveux que je dégageais derrière son oreille.  
" Tu en as mis du temps "  
" J'ai téléphoné aux assurances. Un expert passera demain matin à neuf heures pour évaluer les dégâts. J'ai posé des plaques en bois pour protéger ta boutique ainsi qu'un mot à l'attention de tes clients "  
" Tu es un amour Will "  
" Je suis ton amour "  
Elle souriait. Un sourire triste mais le regard est tout de même là. Elle m'embrasse et enlace ma main. J'aurais aimé qu'elle ne connaisse jamais ça. La reconstruction va prendre du temps, aussi bien pour sa boutique que pour Marta elle-même.  
" Pourquoi tu gardes ton appartement ? C'est au cas où on se sépare ? "  
La question qui tue et qui me laisse sans voix. Je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Se séparer dit se quitter, dit rupture. Je n'y ai jamais pensé. Et je ne veux jamais y penser.  
" J'ai mal posé ma question Will, je suis désolée. Ma vraie question est : et si on se prenait un appartement à nous deux ? "  
" Tu as le tien, tu l'aimes "  
Elle voulait sans doute partir loin de ce quartier.  
" Le mien me donne toujours l'impression d'être au travail même si j'avoue qu'il est pratique de ce côté-là. Je voudrais qu'on ait notre appartement, même si c'est celui-là. Je pourrais louer le mien ou le vendre "  
Quelque chose de concret, bien que nous sommes ensemble depuis quelques mois  
maintenant. Mais je ne sais pas si Marta dit ça parce qu'elle le veut vraiment ou parce qu'elle est sous le choc. Je sais qu'il arrive parfois que les gens reconsidèrent leur vie après un tel événement.  
" Je t'autorise à mettre le bazar dans ma cuisine "  
Elle souriait puis essayait de dormir sans doute avec cette dernière pensée. Elle savait pourtant qu'elle pouvait mettre tout le bazar qu'elle voulait mais elle n'aimait pas spécialement mon appartement. Elle le trouvait froid et sans vie. Je ne demandais que ça, qu'elle y mette sa chaleur et sa vie, son empreinte dans chacune de mes pièces, son odeur, ses objets, sa brosse à dents dans la salle de bains, ses culottes dans la chambre, sa couverture dans le salon, sa théière et ses sachets de thé dans ma cuisine, ses tampons et serviettes hygiéniques dans mes toilettes, ses paquets de bonbons dans les endroits les plus improbables, son chocolat dans mon frigidaire. D'ailleurs, je lui dois quelques tablettes. A peine en achète-t-elle que je les mange sans qu'elle puisse en prendre et puis naturellement, tel un enfant, je me fais engueulé en niant farouchement que non, je n'ai pas mangé un seul de ces carrés de chocolat et que je n'ai même pas vu cette fameuse tablette invisible dont mes papilles gustatives se sont follement excitées à son contact. Nous nous endormions, mon visage contre le sien, ma main sur ses cheveux, nos jambes enlacées, nos coeurs à l'unisson, nos pensées au plus profond de nous-mêmes.


End file.
